I Don't Want to Be Like Cinderella
by Kagome503
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha has a normal day at the village until something happens. (Can't tell ya what it is, gives the the story away.)
1. Default Chapter

And another one of my stories underway. I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as my other one. However, this is not AU...so hopefully I can stay in character as much as possible. And I would appreciate if anyone thinks if anyone is not in character, please tell me. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of InuYasha. I wish I did...'cause that would be cool...but I don't. So oh well.

Chapter one:

The Decision

"Ah, finally done!" Kagome Higurashi exclaimed, finishing the last problem of her homework, while shoving her school book into her oversized yellow backpack. Kagome wiped her forehead as InuYasha shoved aside the door of Kaede's hut.

"Are ya done yet? We have a lot to stuff to do, and we can't wait all day while you do that 'homework' of yours." InuYasha practically yelled at her.

Kagome sighed and got up, "Yeah, I am done. What's this 'much to do' business?"

InuYasha perked up, "Well, besides the Jewel Shards, we need to kill that wolf, Kouga!"

Kagome raised her hands, "Leave Kouga alone, would ya?!"

"But if we don't, he'll kill Naraku first! Do you want that, Kagome?"

"Frankly InuYasha, I don't really care who kills Naraku first...as long as he dies."

InuYasha stared dumbly at Kagome, "What's up with you? Usually you're all like, 'Naraku's so despicable! I want to kill him!'"

Kagome just shrugged and brushed past InuYasha, to the outside. InuYasha followed her to let her know he wanted to know exactly what was going on.

Kagome turned around and looked at InuYasha, "Look, I can never say anything to you, you never take me seriously. You either yell at me or laugh..."

InuYasha blinked in realization, "Kagome, I'm--"

Kagome smiled up at him, "Don't InuYasha, let's just forget about this..."

InuYasha just watched as Kagome sat on the ground, having Shippou jump onto her lap and Sango and Miroku gather around her. Kagome giggled as Shippou clung to her stomach for dear life. InuYasha smiled a little, hiding it from everyone and decided to drop the situation, for now.

(AN: Good place to leave it. Yes, but that is too short, so here ya go.)

Kagome was happily playing with Shippou when she suddenly stopped. Shippou looked up at her, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome turned to the side to look behind her. "I sense two Sacred Jewels Shards...they're coming at us...and fast."

Before InuYasha could comment a tornado swept by him, knocking him to the ground, stopping at Kagome. "Nice to see you again, Kagome." A familiar voice spoke.

After the wind had settled Kagome looked up and smiled, "Oh hey, Kouga."

InuYasha stood to his feet and walked up behind Kouga, ready to punch him.  
  
"InuYasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled, sending InuYasha straight back to the ground again, while mumbling some incoherent words. (AN: Yes, I do know big words :P)

Kagome smiled at her handiwork and turned back to Kouga, "So...what's up?"

Kouga smiled at her and took her hands in his, "I came for you...MY Kagome."

Kagome blushed as InuYasha jumped to his feet again. Kagome looked at Kouga, "What do you mean?"

"I want you to come back with me...to my tribe." Kouga flashed a honest smile.

"Kouga..I don't know-"

"Kagome, you are going NOWHERE with THAT wolf" InuYasha pointed accusingly to Kouga.

"Fine, if she can't decide...I'll just take her." Kouga laughed as he picked up Kagome and sped away before anyone could react.

Miroku, watching this whole thing, just blinked. "Did...Kouga just...kidnap Kagome...again?"

InuYasha growled, "He's not going to get away with this."

End of chapter 1. Ahem. I couldn't figure out away for Kouga to take Kagome...so I decided for him to just take her. I was going to have him threaten her...but I know he wouldn't do that, so kidnapping just seemed logical. Review and let me know what you think! Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

And now back from the non-updating-ness comes chapter 2! I realized how many people actually liked this story and I feel bad for not updating. I always hate when that happens to me, so hopefully you'll all read this. Love ya all!

I Don't Want to be Like Cinderella

Chapter 2

Kagome whimpered as Kouga carried her the whole way. "Kougs, put me down!" She kicked and struggled.

Kouga smirked and finally put her down , dusting himself off. "Now, we're all alone."

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "How many times do I have to tell you, Kouga. I am NOT your woman!"

Kouga smiled to himself and brushed past Kagome. He walked over to a near by cliff and sat down, dangling his legs from the edge. Kagome turned to watch him and sighed. Why couldn't she ever stay mad at someone? She walked over to him and sat down next to him, pulling her legs to her chest. She looked at Kouga who was staring off at nothing in particular. "Ya know, Kagome…I know you don't have the same feelings for me as I do for you…but I can tell for some odd reason you do feel that way about that mutt of yours."

Kagome raised an eyebrow then looked down at the ground below her. She picked up a rock and ran her fingers over it, placing it in her lap. "I admitted it to myself already that I do, but there's no way I can bring it up to him. The way he is, he'll deny any feelings he has for me…and plus there's the whole 'Kikyo's back from the dead' thing.."

Kouga looked over at her and watched her play with the rock. "Then why do you stay with him? You know I'll give you anything you need or ever want.."

Kagome gave Kouga a sad smile and placed her hand on his. "I know that Kouga and I'm really sorry."

Kouga nodded and looked down.

InuYasha huffed the whole way, irritating Miroku and Sango. InuYasha walked with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Sango looked worried while thinking about Kagome, Miroku was walking behind InuYasha, smirking to himself. Shippou was being his normal energetic-self and was poking InuYasha, while riding in the basket of Kagome's bicycle. "InuYasha, when are we going to get Kagome back?"

InuYasha turned and hit Shippou on the head. "I don't know so stop asking." InuYasha growled to himself and kept walking while Shippou whimpered.

Miroku sped up a little to walk beside InuYasha. "InuYasha, Kagome is with Kouga…don't you think maybe he'll try something with her? You know, something you may want to do with her?"

InuYasha stopped in his tracks and looked at Miroku. "One, no I don't. And two, if he does, I'll kill him. I don't care what Kagome says."

InuYasha continued walking at a faster pace and Miroku turned and winked at Sango. "He wants her."

Sango rolled her eyes and walked past Miroku. "Yes, he does."

End chapter two! Ok, I know my chapters are short, but I literally have no idea where I'm going with this story. How I do this, is I make it up as I go along and I just ran out of ideas. So tell me what you think so far and I'll update sooner, I promise you! If I don't you can hunt me down and make me write. Hehe.


End file.
